murdochfandomcom-20200213-history
Manimal City
Manimal City is the capital, and the most populous city of The Outdated States of Shiniscool. It is also the home to the Manimal City Skyscraper Valley, one of the biggest areas with famous skyscrapers that reach the height of over 90 stories high. Often referred to as MCT or MC, this city is the 2nd most dense in the continent of Lethiea. It is also home of the central international board center of Lethiea headquarters and is often described as one of the most politically free cities in the world. Located on the Rafrisca bay on the north western side of Shiniscool, are coalesced of 6 regions; Redford, Waxford, Woodford, Plaqueford, Woolford, and Shingleford. The most urban region Woolford holds over half of the city's population. Waxford, which is the home of Manimal City Skyscraper Valley is the most dense with 10,323 people per square mile. Although Manimal City Skyscraper Valley is closely related to downtown, they are located in different regions, therefore being considered as two seperate parts of the city. The roots of Manimal City trace back to the early 15th century. Founded as an unofficial city by Explorer Waxford the II, the city thrived on as a permanent unofficial city until May 11, 2011 when it was named official by the government of Shiniscool. As it was first named after Waxford, Manimal City's original name was Waxfordsville until 1976. After being joined with the rest of Shiniscool, it was officially admitted to the state of Cashall in 2012. There are an approximately 500 million visits from around the world, most earned from the Skyscraper Valley. However about a third is earned from the large marketplaces located in Redford, and a fifth from attraction parks in Shingleford and Woodford. The only region which does not admit tourism is Plaqueford which is the home of many thousand houses. History Early History Before the Age of Exploration, the lands of Manimal City were occupied by Aledornian farms. According to ancient native Aledorne legends, the lands were given a celestial power by the god Kiro. The power enhanced crop growing by giving it plenty of precipitation, naturally grown soil enhancers, and great amounts of sunlight. The original name of the settlement in the early 13th century was "Ptoumei" which means ''The Enchanted Lands ''in the ancient Aledorne language. The population was most likely around 10,000 people. Their central "economy" came from trading corn with other tribes. During the Age of Exploration, Waxford the II from the Cohada Kingdom conquered the Aledornian lands and renamed the city "Waxfordsville". Afterwards, an organization created by former citizens of Ptoumei rebelled causing the Great Fire of Waxfordsville. The incident caused over 500 deaths on both sides. After it had been revealed that the natives had been the major cause of the fire, the Waxfordian committee of Monarchs forced all former Aldornian people to move to a nearby territory called Selbut where they were starved to death. For this reason, currently no one is known to have Aldornian blood running in their veins. 15th Century In 1487, Waxfordsville was an organized city with over 4000 people. Within 5 years, the population had tripled in size. This era is commonly known as the "Brardun Period" because the man who has been most acknowledged for the growth was King Brardun Intahagan the III. In 1489, Waxfordsville seceded from its former nation Shinisfat, and became a city state. The city state had a temporary leader; Jacques Rednaw who further organized the city into 6 regions. In 1490, the oppurtunist country Tsoukalos took advantage of the pacifist city and conquered it in 2 days. However, the Tsoukalanian armies took their defenses down and Waxfordsville was taken back by Shinisfat within 5 days after its capture. After reuniting with The Federal Republic of Shinisfat, King Gubong the I changed the capital of Shinisfat from Jest City to Waxfordsville. This caused a major rebellion in Jest City that caused the deaths of over 20 people. The Shinisfat army captured the mob shortly after the incident. However, according to ''"The book of Wax", ''a young man had escaped capture and went on to assassinate King Gubong the I. This started the Shinisfat Civil war. Shinisfat civil war and 16th Century The Shinisfat Civil war is considered to have started in 1504 from the assassination of King Gubong the I.